My chaos adventure!
by Marren
Summary: This is my first fic and it´s about my chaos!
1. The beginning

This fic is about my chaos and it is my first fic. If I spell something wrong it is about that I am not so good to write english because I live in Sweden (. Well on with the fic and review please! ^ this means (to me) that someone is saying something and when someone is thinking someting it is this *  
  
Shadow Jr. POV (Point of view for those who don´t know)  
  
I am Shadow Jr. And I´m a Shadowchao with green instead of red and lepard claws and ears. I´m the fastest of all chaos in the garden...and the one who love Shadow the most, I love him like he was my big brother. Just now all the chaos is in the neutral chao garden and I have met some new friends and some of us have growed here,I like thisplace and I suppose the others like it too. Anyway,I sat with Emerald(a dark purple dark chao with dragon things and a peacock fringe)near the two trees in Neutral chao garden.She calls me Shad,like Sonic and the others of Shadows friends call him.  
  
^Hey Shad,watch me!I can play cymbals! She said and started play cymbals. I joined in with my tambourine and Angel(A parrot hero chao with dragon horns and those green things) came and began to Spin dance and sing.  
  
^Hey Shad,Emerald and Angel is it okay if I join in yelled Knuckles Jr. ( A dark tiger chao,I know it doesn´t look like like Knuckles but he has a mood like him).  
  
Sure! Yelled Angel,she was the youngest chao but she was really nice.  
  
Knuckles began took up his little red bell and stood to the left to me. __________Sonic Jr. POV___________ I´m Sonic Jr., I´m a white hero chao with some blue. I don´t know why my name is Sonic Jr..I don´t even look like him and I don´t like him so much anyways,not as that moron Shadow Jr. likes Shadow . He´s just a young stupid dark chao. I was looking from the bushes at the little "band" which where playing and had fun and I saw Darkswimmer(A dark swimming chao) and Rouge Jr.( A dark unicorn chao that thinks that she is a supermodel) going to Shadow Jr.,Emerald,Angel and Knuckles Jr. to join them. I am happy that Freak didn´t go to them,he is my friend and we both don´t like dark chaos. Freak is a hero chao with tiger ears,purple bear arms and no legs.  
  
^Look at them,how pathetic!  
  
^Yeah! Real morons all of them besides Angel!  
  
______Angels POV_____  
  
I looked at Sonic Jr. and Freak,they was talking about something and I heard my name,Angel.  
  
*what are they talking about? I wish i knew*.  
  
_______Normal POV_____ Angel and Rouge Jr. was standing in the middle front and singed and danced,Shadow Jr. was standing to the left to Angel and Emerald to the right of Rouge Jr.. Knuckles Jr. and Darkswimmer was playing behind in the middle. Suddenly Sonic,Shadow and Mary(my fanchar) came in to chao garden.  
  
^Look!! Said Sonic and pointed to the chaos who was having really fun.  
  
Sonic,Shadow and Mary just stared at the chaos. _____Freaks POV____  
  
I saw Sonic,Shadow and Mary enter the chao garden...  
  
^Son,look!!  
  
^What?  
  
I pointed to the hedgehogs...  
  
^Perfect. He said sarcastic.  
  
I just looked at them..... ____Shadow Jr. POV____ We finished playing and then we heard applauses.It was Shadow,Mary and Sonic. All of us started smile and then laugh. *But,where are Son and Freak? Oh well* I heard Shadow whistle and ran to him to be patted,I was so happy this day. _____Emeralds POV____ I was so happy,I never had heard applauses from our owners and I ran to Shadow who had just whistled. I saw Shadow Jr. and Darkswimmer running too and then...we are going to collide!! _____Normal POV____ The three chaos were all running in the same time,Darkswimmer and Emerald collided and fell to the ground but Shadow Jr. got to Shadow first and 2 second after came Emerald and Darkswimmer. ______Shadows POV_____  
  
^Woah!  
  
The three chaos had jumped on me and I of course....fell.. I looked up to see Shadow Jr. face ,he moved and I sat up to see Sonic and Mary laughing their heads off.  
  
^Veeery funny..I said looking at the blue hedgehog and the purple one.  
  
^Sorry but it looked so funny!! Hah! YOU being hugged of three chaos at the same time !! Sonic continued laughing.  
  
*If death glared could kill would Sonic be dead now*  
  
-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-  
  
That was the first chapter! Did you like it? Hate it? I will try to update as fast as I can. And Please review,and if you want to know more about Mary look at my info! 


	2. We must save them!

Here is chapter 2 and now will the adventure begin! And if you have any questions about the chaos in my story,ask me! -_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*  
  
______Darkswimmers POV______  
  
I saw Sonic and Mary laughing and I giggled and got off Shadow.he got up and patted me,Shadow Jr. and Emerald. Suddenly I heard a sound,I looked up to the sky and saw a fat man in some kind of plane and with him was 5 robots. Behind them was a big cage with some people in, I saw that they were Tails,Knuckles,Rouge,Shade and Amy in it. They were unconscious(AN: Did I spell it right?). I backed and so did the other chao,I saw Sonic Jr. and Freak hide in the bushes. _____Normal POV______  
  
Sonic,Shadow and Mary began to attack Eggman and Metal Sonic,Metal Knuckles,Metal Tails,Metal Amy and Metal Shadow.  
  
^They are stronger now! said Sonic.  
  
^Hahahaahhah,I upgraded them your little blue pest! Said Eggman.  
  
Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles fired laser at Sonic,Sonic saw one laser from the left and one from the right but he couldn´t dodge. He was hit very hard and was unconscious. Shadow looked at Sonic and didn´t see Metal Shadow and Metal Amy firing missiles at him.  
  
^Ack! Shadow was hit unconscious too.  
  
Now both Sonic and Shadow was throwed in the big cage.  
  
^Take her Metal Tails! Said Eggman to Metal Tails.  
  
Metal Tails nodded and began hovering to Mary who was in a fight with Metal Knuckles now. You can guess what happened so I don´t have to tell. _______Knuckles Jr. POV_______  
  
I saw the big fat man and his robots carrying our owners away from the place I was hiding in. I crawled out and saw my friends,even Sonic Jr. and Freak standing there and look at the fat man , his robots and the cage disappearing in the clouds. I heard crying,it came from Emerald,Shadow Jr. ,Darkswimmer,Rouge Jr. and Angel. I began to cry too afraid that we would we never see our owners again. Even Sonic Jr. and Freak cried a little. _______Shadow Jr. POV______  
  
I wiped away some tears and knew that I and the other chaos must save our owners from Big Fat Man.  
  
^Chaos! Listen! We must save them! I said.  
  
^How? We are just small chaos,we can´t attack or something like that! Said Rouge Jr.  
  
^Yeah how are we going to do that Mr. I love our owners? Said Sonic Jr. .  
  
^Shut up Son!! Yelled Angel with tears in her eyes.Sonic Jr. looked at her shocked.  
  
^But Angel,I thought you liked me?  
  
^Not any more! You are so heartless!  
  
^Calm down Angel said I  
  
^You are right,we must save them..  
  
^Let´s go! Said Darkswimmer.  
  
All nodded,even Sonic Jr. and Freak. We all started walk(or crawl) to the exit to Neutral Chao Garden. I went out first,I´ve looked around and waited for the others to come out. _______Normal POV_______  
  
When all of the chaos had come out they were going to the exit to chao world,none of them had been "outside" so they was a little scared. Shadow Jr. and Angel stepped inside the transporter and disappeared,next were Emerald and Darkswimmer. After them was Knuckles Jr. and Rouge Jr. and after that was it Sonic Jr. and Freak. They appeared in a city..... _____Angels POV______  
  
We appeared in a city,I think it is called Station Square because I´ve heard our owners was talking about it when they was in chao garden.  
  
^What do we do now? I asked  
  
^I don´t know.. said Darkswimmer  
  
^We can try to look in the sky after the fat man and go after him! Said Rouge Jr.  
  
^Good idea! Said I and then we walked around the city.Many people stared at us but we ignored them and kept walking.  
  
^Wow,look at her! Said Knuckles Jr. pointing to a tan colored rabbitcyborg(look at my info for information) who was walking in front of us.  
  
^Hey wait,I think I´ve seen her before! Said Shadow Jr.  
  
^Then who are she?  
  
^She´s working with The big fat man!  
  
^Let´s follow I said and we runned to her,she didn´t notice us,that was good.  
  
It was hard to follow her,she was fast and got through many dangerous places. We followed her in a dark cave,it was creepy in there. We saw her fighting with a huge spider and we understood that we must beat it too. Some of us were hurted but we beated him! I slapped him with my wings and Shad runned into him all the time,Freak and Knuckles Jr. punched him and Sonic Jr. and Emerald and Rouge Jr. kicked him. We continued to follow,she was a quite far away but we caught up. ______Shadow Jr. POV______  
  
We followed the rabbitcyborg into a deep forest and to a waterfall,we hided behind a bush while we looked at her,she walked through the waterfall!  
  
^There must be an opening behind the waterfall I said to the other chaos. They nodded.  
  
^But only 2 of us can swim,what are we going to do?! Said Emerald.  
  
^Emerald,Angel you two can fly in and Darkswimmer and Rouge Jr. can swim but what do I and Knuckles Jr.,Freak and Son do??  
  
^I don´t know,I guess,hey can´t you fly Shad? Asked Emerald me  
  
^Yeah,I can! Hehe I forgot! I said  
  
^I guess you others will just wait here said Angel.  
  
Knuckles Jr.,Sonic Jr. and Freak nodded and then sat down against a tree.  
  
-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*  
  
Chapter 2 done! And what more I have to say? And I almost forgot from the first chapter,when I said that "Shade" was in the big cage I meant Starlight,my friends fanchar. I have some information about her on my info! 


	3. End

Chapter 3. I want some reviews (!  
  
-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*  
  
_______Normal POV______  
  
The five chaos flyed/swimmed in and looked around,it was torches on hte wall to lit up and it was quite moist. ^This place is scary! Said Angel and held Shadow Jr. s waist.  
  
^I promise,nothing will happen to you,I´ll protect you (AN: How cute!)..  
  
The chaos walked forward and it was much more light now. They saw machines and some robots,and the rabbitcyborg.  
  
^So,how it´s going Professor? She asked to someone sitting in a chair.  
  
^Perfect. Go and check our "prisoners" Lixy.  
  
^As you want.  
  
Shadow Jr.,Angel,Emerald,Rouge Jr. and Darkswimmer hid behind a machine near the big cage. They saw the rabbitcyborg coming.  
  
^Ha! Not so tough now eh? Said the rabbitcyborg to someone in the cage.  
  
^Shut up! Said Shadows voice(AN: Those two are always fighting -_-).  
  
^Why should I?! All of you are helpless just now!I can say what I want!  
  
_______Sonic POV_____  
  
I saw it in his eyes,he really hated that girl,Lixy. But she had right,we are helpless when we are in this powerdraining cage. And the worst is,nobody can save us! But then I saw something behind one of those big machines,I recognized it as our chaos! Was they here to save us?  
  
_____Rouge Jr. ________  
  
when the rabbitcyborg had left we crawled out of our hidespot,we crawled up on each other until we were at the same level as the locker to the cage. Angel was on the top,I under her,Emerald under me,Shadow Jr. under her and Darkswimmer on the ground. Angel unlocked the cage and jumped down,so did I,Emerald and Shadow Jr. do. Our owners was free again! I jumped in the air and hoorayed,so did the other chaos.  
  
_______Normal POV_____  
  
Shadow rushed out of the cage and was heading for Eggman and Lixy,he attacked Lixy from behind,she flew 3 meters forward and was had a bleeding lip. She was lying on the ground and saw Shadow standing to the left to her smirking evilly. He kicked her in the face. Then Sonic came and helped him beat Eggman up. Even the chaos helped,Shadow Jr. walked over to Lixy who was still lying on the ground in pain. He did that little evil chaosmile and punched her.  
  
^Ouch,you little ***** chao!!  
  
Shadow did thumbs up to Shadow Jr. and smiled. Starlight picked Shadow Jr. and Angel up and jumped into the Tornado(Tails plane). Amy picked up Rouge Jr.,Darkswimmer and Emerald and putted the in the tornado.  
  
^Where are the other chaos? She asked.  
  
Angel pointed to the exit.  
  
^Thank you Angel,Sonikku! Come,we must find Sonic Jr.,Fist(she calls Freak that) and Knuckles Jr.!  
  
^Why me?!  
  
^Because I love you!  
  
Sonic speeded off to the exit leaving Amy behind.  
  
^Sonikku wait!!  
  
Knuckles snickered at the scene. Lixy was now standing up and charged a laser at Mary.  
  
^Watch out! Shadow had seen the laser and jumped in front of Mary and was hit instead of her.  
  
^Moron. Said Lixy.  
  
^Shadow!Grr!! You are going down now Lixy! FIRE BLAST!!  
  
Mary fired her powerful fire blast at Lixy,she was hit and wackled a little.  
  
^Rouge used her black wave and made Lixy unconscious.  
  
She ran over to Mary,she was checking if Shadow was alive,Lixy had a strong laser and they had been weakened by the cage.  
  
^Is...is...he alive?  
  
^Yes,he´s just unconscious.  
  
^I´m....not said Shadow weakly.  
  
^Shadow! Mary gave him a real bearhug. Rouge looked at them and smiled.  
  
^You two lovebirds should come,we are going home now.  
  
^Really funny Rouge..  
  
Mary let go of Shadow and helped him up. Knuckles and Tails was already sitting in the Tornado(Tails has made a extra tornado for traveling here ( ). When Sonic and Amy was back with Sonic Jr.,Freak and Knuckles Jr. they headed home.  
  
THE END  
  
-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*  
  
You think it was short? It was my first fic,remember that,I maybe do a sequel later. Hope you enjoyed the fic and please please review *puppy dog eyes*. 


End file.
